


Spitballin

by LycanTears



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanTears/pseuds/LycanTears
Summary: Drafting ideas





	Spitballin

|2| Alpha/Beta  


Jax turned lacrosse team into werewolf   
Highlight the Danny sceneㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
Jax killed Derek to be alpha bc lydia possession?? Make Peter useful for once

Their footfalls thundered behind him. He could hear their hungry panting and the occasional baying. They're all here, the entire pack of them. The Beacon Hills High School's lacrosse team.  
Scott's legs pumped faster, the frame of his bicycle rattling in protest.  
Teenage boys in uniformed jerseys rip through the forest floor on all fours. They howl at his back, jeering and taunting. Under the moonlight, their faces are revealed to have been twisted, warped into a perpetual scowl, jaws agape with rows of sharp teeth. Their eyes flash unnaturally yellow, vision tunneling to hone in on Scott's red hoodie. These beast-like boys ran faster than Scott could paddle, and they're quickly narrowing the distance.  
They howl again, calling out to each other in excitement, slobber and spit flying. They're enjoying this, having fun chasing him down as if it were just a game rather than a bloodthirsty hunt.  
The Alpha gave an answering howl and Scott stumbled, toppling his bike and rolling roughly in the dirt. He somehow ends up upright on his hands and knees.  
Scott pushed off before anyone could pounce on him. A pair crashed in a tangle at the attempt and a third bounded over the pile neatly. Scott shouts as he gets knocked down on his back, claws sinking into the meat of his forearms as a weight pressed down on his hips.  
Danny's snarling face loomed over his, straddling him in a parody of their previous skirmish. Scott froze as his former teammate nosed at his collar before a long tongue ran a line up the side of his face. Danny seemed to like what he tasted, wide grin shark-like.  
Scott started growling, his features twisting to mirror deformation on everyone else's face. With a roar, he sent Danny flying. Scott turned to run- but could only whirl around in mounting desperation as the pack had completely encircled him.  
Jackson surged out of the darkness, eyes glowing evil red.  
"That's far enough, Scott."  
The voice reverberated in his skull and Scott hissed, fighting down his panic. Jackson's voice doesn't affect him the way Peter's did, but he could feel the tendrils of that old connection trying to snap around his neck.

"You're out of control! Don't you see that you're doing?!"  
"You don't have to run away anymore. After all, you're one of us."  
"One of us. One of us." They've started chanting, creepily uniform like the cult they've become. "One of us!"  
"You're just a beta, McCall. You won't survive without a pack."  
Jackson dug his claw deeper into Scott's shoulder, making the boy cry out, knees to buckling from the pain. Scott  
"Submit to me, Scott, you need me. You need us."  
"We are a pack."  
"Never."  
"I offered you a place, by my side! You should have been grateful!" Jackson spat, his  
"You killed Derek!" Scott screamed. He could barely keep his eyes open and the tears streamed unbridled.  
Jackson raised his eyebrows. "Since when did you care about him?"

"And I would have won."  
Lydia brushed the back of her fingers down the side of his face with an obsessive gleam in her eyes. Scott shuddered at the eerily familiar touch. It can't be...  
She jumped back when Jackson growled in warning, palms up placatingly despite the leer on her face. "Of course. He's yours, Alpha." She demurred.  
Her head was tilted slightly and Scott's mouth dropped open in shock.  
"Peter?!" Scott gasped in disbelief.  
Peter looked down at him with Lydia's face, eyes lit in a naked delight at having been recognised. But he moved away, back behind the ranks of the lacrosse team. Scott strained to keep his eyes on Lydia as she seemingly melted into the shadows. 

"You don't know what he's-what she's capable of. She's manipulating you."  
"Let me go, Jackson." Scott glowered at the alpha with defiant eyes. 

"Now, Doc!" Scott yelled.  
A hum of energy surrounded them and a man suddenly  



End file.
